Chivalry A Valiant Knight, A Beautiful Princess
by Rynnairia
Summary: Chivalry; the sum of the ideal qualifications of a knight, including courtesy, generosity, valor, and dexterity in arms. (A story telling of the plot of the Vocaloid song "Chivalry" by Kagamine Rin, Len and Valshe. Dialogue and the like are inspired by silverivy13's English translation)


"Len" my head shot up and I rushed over to her side, "Yes, Princess. Why have you summoned me?" I asked bowing down and looking to the ground.

She stands up and looks at me. A wistful smile appears on her face and she walks over to the window.

"You know, I had a dream" she whispers while gently placing her hand on the glass, "I dreamt of a world where everyone would live happily"

"In this weak, crumbling country of mine, where all we can hope is to be used and throw away, there is still that one dream" She quickly pulls her hands away from the glass and looks away.

I picked up my head to see her shake her head. "My people will be happy one day, that I am sure of"

 _ **They will, but what about**_ _ **us?**_

The Princess motions for me to stand up. I hesitate, but do so anyways. She places her hands on my shoulders and makes me look straight at her. I look at her, and I see a mixture of emotions.

 _ **Guilt. Concern. Determination. Pity.**_

All with a bitter-sweet smile on her face.

"And so, if I must give up my life for their happiness, then I will gladly relinquish it"

My eyes widen in surprise, "But! Princess you mustn't make any rash des-" She silences me with a wave of her hand, which I didn't realize was off my shoulders. Was this her decision? Or was this manipulation?

Her eyes told me everything I needed to know, and more.

"Len, when tomorrow comes, promise me you'll be there" She puts her soft hands on my cheeks, "Promise me you'll see me off with a smile. You will do so, right?"  
She tilts her head slightly and smiles softly.

With a bow, I respond:

"Yes, my Princess" I look up at her, "I swear to you my lady, on my life, that as long as I live and as long as you order me too, you will not see me cry"

 ** _But I broke that promise, didn't I?_**

* * *

I woke up on a dreary morning, and I watched as the hours, minutes and seconds ticked by.

Then, I looked to my right to where my calendar was, and cursed at the date.

Slowly and ever so slowly time is catching up to me. To us. All because of this retched war, I have to give you up.

 ** _My princess, do you truly want this?_**

And I carried on with today. Before I realized it, I've grown sloppy in my works, and my hand became weak. I couldn't fight and I couldn't think.

I dropped my sword and thought.

 ** _I've always though of myself, haven't I?_**

I picked up my sword once again, and ran away from the training area. As I passed by my colleagues, I glanced at their faces filled with confusion and bewilderment.  
I understand now, but please let me do it. Please.

 ** _There is still time._**

I passed the guards on the way, who seemed to not notice.  
The laughs of those who jeered, of those who did never believe, they ring in my head. They cannot see what I see, and I must look like a fool.

They will never understand. I'm sorry I've never seen it. I'm sorry I've never seen your pain.

Please don't let it be too late. Please don't go off just yet.

I know that this is for the best, I truly understand. I smiled, and you laughed.  
It was all fake. It was never a true smile or laugh.

If this is true, Princess, I am sorry,

 ** _But I can't keep your promise._**

* * *

 _The challenger is the esteemed head knight who once served her_  
 _The defense are the thousands of innocents whose lives were destroyed_  
 _The passing verdict will be decided, and the malice seen is unprecedented_

 _"They tried to settle for peace but...it seems they had a misunderstanding"_  
 _"The mischief the man played had accelerated after that"_

 _"It's like encouraging those who are just, while punishing a man who is good but evil"_

 _"No! It's like encouraging the evil, while punishing a man who is evil but good!"_

"If this is all a dream, please wake me up" I shook my head, waiting for the migraine to cease.

"Because if I don't wake up soon" I let out a bitter laugh, "Then I know it's not a dream"

I looked up and smiled, a fake one, but a smile.

"Compared with your life,"

"The country"  
"The people"  
"Friends"  
"Family"  
"Even my own life"

 _ **They don't matter at all**_

* * *

The execution draws closer and closer.  
Maybe it's not for the best, dear Princess.

And so, I run forth.

Slashing and hacking. Killing my traitors, my old friends, whoever goes against me.  
With my sword in hand, I betray the land I once called my country. I abandon those who I swore to protect with my life.

Another step forward and my ego is breaking.

 _ **Does this make me a demon for betraying them all?**_

But I'll run until I see you. I'll run until I can run no more.

I run forwards towards the noose that holds your neck tightly. And hide between the crowd. And the guards are let loose.

More blood and gore, more slashing and stabs until I can no more.

Even if my arm is severed from my living flesh, with blood oozing as I fight.  
Even if my eye is cleaved from its socket, and blinds me more as I cry.

This will never compare to the pain I felt when I watched you go away.

 ** _My words, the words I never got to say, they cannot afford to die away._**

* * *

"My Princess!" I clamored.

She raised her head. Although she had a noose around her neck, she still looks as lovely as she always is. Her blonde hair framing her face as the wind blows through it. The tears in her eyes make her look more innocent and more beautiful.

"Dear knight! Why are you...?"

"Thank God you're safe my lady" I had to gasp out, "But I must apologize...I certainly don't look so befitting for a princess" I smiled, softly, but for once, a true smile. I wiped my hand over my hollowed eye, wiping away blood in the process.  
She gasped slightly, looking up to my face and down to my arm.

The executioner beside her glared heatedly at me, while he readjusts his grip on the lever he's holding.

 ** _The lever that will end my Princess's life._**

"I have also disobeyed the last order that your highness ever gave to me" I bowed my head slightly. Even with a bowed head, I could feel the stares and glares of the people behind me.

"I guess, I'm not a knight anymore, am I?" I asked her, laughing slightly.

"But still..." I clenched my hands around my sword, "But even still...I won't let that happen!"

 _ **"I won't let your smile disappear!"**_

* * *

"I won't let your smile disappear!"

I gasped.

I couldn't let him do this, I must save this country. I must save my people.  
The executioner placed his land on the lever, ready to pull and send me off.

"I understand, Sir knight" His head snapped up, and his face softening, "but I have to do this"

"I must stop this pointless war!" I yelled to the crowd "Even with my own life" I turned back to my beloved knight, softening a bit.

"So please, please my dear knight, my Len" I beg to him lowering my head while keeping my eyes trained on him, "can't you see me off?"

 _ **"Can't you see me off with one last smile?"**_

* * *

 _ **"I won't!"**_

I rushed forward leaping up to the pedestal she is standing on, and with a single swoop, the rope was cut and I had her in my arm. She snapped her head up to look at me as she grabbed my uniform.

We hid amongst the crowd.

The people crowed with confusion, looking up at the pedestal that once held the princess and now, is empty.

I set her down among the bushes and gently wiped the tears that were about to fall.  
I hoped and waited for her to stop crying, but my efforts were futile. Her pain is as much as my own, and I didn't let go.

 _ **Her hand is in mine, and so far, that's all that matters.**_

"I swore I will break this terrible fate of yours" I held her tightly, "and you broke it for me" I smiled, tears spilling over my cheeks.

"Come on Princess" I held both her hands in my own "Let's run...escape this broken nation"

She looked up hesitantly and nodded, "But please" she said.

 _ **"Call me Rin"**_

* * *

 _After the event, peace between the two countries failed._

 _The rival country, angered the princess did not hold her word, went into an all-out-war._

 _They destroyed the poor girl's country._

 _Today, nothing remains but 't's dust._

 _As for the nameless knight who disrupted the execution,_

 _And for the beautiful princess he saved from death,_

 _what happened to them? Together at last?_

 _Well, that's a story for another day._

* * *

 ** _~THE END~_**


End file.
